chessboxingfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Yuen
Master Yuen is the cheerful cook of the Chen Hsing School. He is assumed to be one of the Kung Fu men who rose up to kill the Ghost Faced Killer fifteen years before, and is believed to be slain offscreen in revenge, although we never see any interaction between Master Yuen and the Ghost Faced Killer. It is highly likely he is a practitioner of Five Elements style. It is possible that he is somehow related Chi Tzu Tien, as Chi Tzu Tien's Granddaughter refers to him as "Uncle Yuen". Whether this is literal, or if this is just a title of respect or familiarity is unknown, but this does show that Chi Tzu Tien and Chi Tzu Tien's Granddaughter are friends with Master Yuen, as Ah Pao simply introduces himself as "Yuen sent me here!" Yuen is a joker, he enjoys playing tricks on others and having a laugh. He also known to be jokingly patronising to other students, for example, telling Ah Pao how smart he is, and again when he says that Ah Pao has probably been to 'many schools' (a sly joke at making fun of Ah Pao's lack of skill). Yuen tells Ah Pao about the location of Chi Tzu Tien, and tells Ah Pao to go and seek him for training should he ever have to leave the Cheng Hsing School. Yuen is not a complete dick. He quizzes Ah Pao on the nature of the dish he is holding when Ah Pao attempts to steal from him. A simple observational test which Ah Pao fails. Yuen then gives Ah Pao a slightly harder test. Despite Yuen claiming Ah Pao is smart, calls him a Stupid Kid when Ah Pao eats salt instead of rice. Latest Theories Yuen's death has long been attributed to The Ghost Faced Killer. A new theory has recently emerged however, based on the following FACTs: *Chi Tzu Tien, later in the story, tells Ah Pao that Ghost Faced Killer always leaves his victims with a Ghost Faced Killing Plate. *Cheng Hsing is shown, in the fight between Ah Pao and Senior Student Moley, to possess an almost-supernatural ability to perceive Ghost-Faced Killing Plates, and knows what they are for. *When Yuen's body is seen, and Senior Student Moley and Cheng Hsing are discussing the details of the killing, neither have any idea who could be responsible, as Yuen was pretty good, nor is a Ghost Faced Killing Plate to be seen. Two explanations have arisen to deal with these discrepancies. The first suggests that Ghost Faced Killer had an agent within the Cheng Hsing School, who removed the Ghost Faced Killing Plate prior to the discovery of Yuen's body. Critics of this view point out that Ghost Faced Killer only appeared to learn of the existence of Cheng Hsing School after this point when Senior Student Moley was distracted from the search for Yuen's killer by the opportunity to face Ah Pao again. The second theory suggests the actions of a second Killer within the story, who remains hidden from the Kung Fu Men. This Ghost Like Killer would appear to survive the film, as killers don't die so easy. These mysteries were left intentionally vague in order to make room for future Chess Boxing movies, as it relies heavily on 'Chess Boxing Matrix' theories. Fan Popularity Recently, as more fans have been watching The Mystery of Chess Boxing, without a doubt, Master Yuen has emerged as being the most popular character, coming #1 in the character popularity poll of 2006 all the way to 2009. It's unknown what attributes to Yuen's popularity, as his role in the film is only minor, compared to many of the other characters. Many fans, who call Yuen by his fan-given name of 'Awesome Epic Sam Seed', think that Yuen is, as his name implies, 'Awesome' and 'Epic', despite not presenting any real reasons why they prefer him over other characters. The usual response is to say that he is a "Ledge" and "Guys but that scene with the rice was Epic". However, Sam Seed's popularity with the cast and crew of Mystery of Chess Boxing has never been high. As mid way through the filming of Mystery of Chessboxing, he declared to Joseph Kuo during one of their training sessions, that he enjoyed watching Labyrinth of Death, to which Joseph Kuo abandoned the training session in anger, especially when Sam Seed proceeded to quote various lines from Labyrinth of Death. This interaction led to Yuen's character being changed from the role of Ah Pao's real teacher (instead given to Chi Tzu Tien), to the role of the Chef, who would ultimately be killed much sooner in the movie than expected. This also attributed to there being no action scenes for Yuen, aside from the Ah Pao rice scene. Yuen would however return in the fourth movie "Chess Boxing Matrix". Albeit using very advanced CGI and old footage of Sam Seed, due to him not being alive to film the fourth movie of the Heptalogy. Category:Characters